Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-16670522-20160418205551/@comment-27172286-20160423152128
Esta en ingles: GoT 6x01 SPOILERS Alright guys, so there’s a chap who claimed to have been able to watch GoT early. His cable company fucked up and it was made available for like an hour. Everything he was saying was really, really stupid and full of holes, and therefore 100% believable, which made me think it could have been true. But then someone else just came in with screenshots to prove the most outlandish part of things. Looks like a small leak, nothing on torrent sites Below the cut are SPOILERS (images as well). TW for blood. I’m going to start with Porne, because that’s where shit is incredibly stupid. Faullaria and the Sand Fakes murder Hotah, Doran, and Trystane. Apparently, Trys was on a separate boat from Larry and Myrcella (??). First they stab Hotah in the back: thumb|left Then Faullaria kills Doran: thumb|left As he’s dying Doran asks what will become of his son. Faullaria tells him he’s a WEAK man and so is Trystane and a WEAK men will never rule Dorne again. There’s 6-8 guards in the room with Doran and Faullaria and they do nothing, so I guess they agree with her toxic masculinity-based assessment. As Faullaria is talking, we cut to Trys’s boat, where 2 Sand Fakes pop out (shockingly the viewer had trouble differentiating them) and do this: thumb|left Okay! Elsewhere, Larry gets back and Carol runs down to meet them at the docks and cries when she sees it’s only Larry. Later, Larry comforts Carol, tells her that they’re the only two people who matter, and they’re going to get back everything that was taken from them and more. He also didn’t bother to ask about her haircut. Maybe he knows what happened by telepathy. Sansa and Theon escape Winterhell, and Brienne magically knows it, because she shows up in the nick of time to save them from Ramsay’s men. Theon saves Pod? Sansa then forgets the words to accept Brienne into her service (the “official words”) so Pod has to remind her. Tyrion’s having a grand old time being Dany in ADWD. He and Varys stroll around the city and exposit on how things are. Then we learn that Deadpan’s magically acquired fleet is burned. Remind me why anyone claims D&D plan more than one season in advance? Good thing there’s probably a swashbuckling lesbian who will be on her way later (seven save me). Speaking of Deadpan, the Dothraki who have her all keep making jokes about her pubic hair and raping her in her ass. She’s brought to the Khal and the Khal’s wife says they should behead her. The Khal (might be blind?) says “oh it’s cause she’s hot”) and says he’s going to lie with Deadpan. Deadpan then reveals that she is Drogo’s wife, and the Khal is like, “well okay, you’re protected and we won’t touch you. But you gotta go to the dosh khaleen.” Jorah and Faabio find the leaf of Lothlórien. In Braavos, Arya is blind and begging, and The Asshole comes and smacks her with a stick. They fight, Asshole wins and says something to the effect of “smell ya later.” Ramsay Sue mourns Myranda, talks about how much he loves her, and then when asked if he wants to bury her, orders his men to give her “good meat” to the dogs. Idk if this is before or after, but Roose has a convo with Ramsay Sue that defeating Stannis is one thing given how beat up his team was, the Lannisters will be another. He reiterates how they went against the crown in the Sansa marriage, despite the fact that this actually neutralized the Stark threat for them. But if they keep saying it, it must be true, so… Up at the Wall, Thorne admits to killing Jon. Says he forced them into a tough decision. Blames Jon for letting the wildlings through the Wall even though he was literally the one who let them in. We saw it. Remember when D&D ripped off Schindler’s list? Then idk what happens, but Jon’s like, 4 friends and Davos end up holed in a room together with Jon’s corpse and Ghost. Thorne says they have til nightfall to surrender or he’s gonna shitkick the door down. For some reason. Finally, Mel has a small crisis of faith, disrobes, takes of her necklace, and despite us seeing her without it before in S4 or w/e, she becomes: thumb|left No Bran, no Sam. Please tell me this will be the year critics see this show for what it is?